Escapade
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: A random one shot with Rockstar Spud. Rated M for a reason. Can a chance encounter at a bar change anything for two strangers? OC/Rockstar Spud


_**This is just a little one shot about Rockstar Spud whose real name is James Curtin. I might write more for it if enough people want me to. But anyways enjoy.**_

I downed my 5th shot, working on my 4th glass of brandy with 10 or more beers mixed in. I looked to my side hearing his British accent. The way he had his stupid blond hair, the smirk he had on his face when he caught me staring at him made me sick. It was just plain stupid of him to be wearing damn sunglasses in a dark bar. My green eyes connected with his blue ones the second he pulled his sunglasses off. It was like we were the only ones in the place. My mouth suddenly became dry.

"Can I getcha another drink?" His eyes never left mine. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I was blaming it on the amount of alcohol I've already had. I shook my head holding my glass up.

"I've, I've g..got one." I stammered out finding my voice or maybe I slurred it out. He chuckled leaning closer. His hot breath tickling my ear.

"Good. Wanna call it a night?" I chewed on the inside of my lip. I came down here to drink away my problems and even if I thought everything about this man was stupid, surely he'd help me forget just a little longer.

"Sure thing." I downed the last of my beer following him outside. He snaked his arm around my waist helping me walk to the hotel he was staying at. I wasn't shocked to learn that it was the same one I was staying at. I stripped my clothes the second we got into his room. I laughed falling backwards on the bed. I looked at him seeing he too wasted no time in getting naked. My eyes traveled down his muscular body soaking everything in. My eyes stopped on his hard erection. I couldn't wait for him to be in me.

He crawled on top of me placing kisses up my stomach over each breast. I let a soft moan out as he worked my nipples over with his tongue and fingers. His lips caressed my neck, his teeth grazing over my flesh. I gasped his mouth covering mine his tongue invading my mouth. I grabbed a handful of his blond hair holding him in place. I wrapped my legs around him feeling his erect manhood at my entrance. I didn't need foreplay, not this time. I just need to live in the moment and have a good time. He pulled away his blue orbs locking onto mine green ones as he slowly pushed in. I grimaced from the slight pain as he pushed all the way in. He stayed still for a moment letting me get use to being filled. I moved my hips urging him on. He started out slowly letting the pain turn into pure pleasure.

I raked my nails down his back as his pace sped up. Groans and grunts filled the room. I arched my back letting him go deeper as I got closer to the edge. I shut my eyes screaming as my orgasm shot through me like a rocket. He thrusted into me a few more times letting his hot cum fill me up. He pulled out collapsing by me. I curled into his warmth catching my breath as sleep over took me.

I woke up early seeing he was still asleep and I was still drunk. I carefully slipped outta bed finding my clothes. I wanted to feel bad that I was leaving like this. But I knew who he was and he didn't wanna be tied down to anyone. Hell I didn't wanna be tied down to anyone either not now anyways. Sex was exactly what I needed. I carefully slipped outta his room heading to the right floor my room was on. Inside my room I collapsed on the bed going back to sleep.

It had been a long month since that drunken encounter. I wanted nothing more than to see him once again. I hated that I let myself fall for a guy I would never see again in my life time. I wasn't a huge fan of wrestling. But I've watched it to know that he was none other than Rockstar Spud who won British Boot camp. Sure I could've ran around stalking him but that wasn't my style. Instead I headed to the local bar to forget all about him. I had ordered my first beer finding a spot away from people when he walked in. I watched as his blue eyes scanned the room stopping on me. I looked away quickly taking a swig from my beer.

"We meet again." He spoke sitting down stealing a drink from my beer.

"So it seems, but I'm not wasted this time. I don't do one night stands." I had to defend myself no matter how much I wanted to jump his bones at this moment.

"Not well you're sober anyways." He challenged.

"And with people I don't know." I seethed out. I didn't wanna be pissed at him but I couldn't sleep with him. I couldn't handle it. I wasn't the kind of girl to do casual sex. I needed to have a real committed relationship. He smirked taking another swig of my beer.

"The name is James. You are?" He asked finishing off my beer.

"Noe." I smiled.

"Now we know each other and the rest we can learn later." He smirked.

"True." I liked the way he thought. We could get to know each other well-doing other things. "It'd be like friends with benefits right?" I asked eying him up.

"Yep and if it turns into something more than so be it, we'll go with it." I smiled getting up.

"Then let's take this back to my place." I smirked taking his hand. It didn't matter what the outcome of this was gonna be. It was time to live in the present and be a bit daring. It was time I let myself have a few escapades.


End file.
